1. Field
An airflow generator is in the technical field of Renewable Energy Devices, more particularly, an airflow generator is in the technical field of generating electricity from a turbine using natural or manmade air flow sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for energy continues to rise, the existing infrastructure continues to age and our natural resources continue to shrink. Energy inefficiency and emissions associated with the heating, cooling, and operation of commercial, industrial, institutional and residential buildings have an increasing impact on the environment. Air flow associated with systems that have an increasing impact on the environment generally provide little secondary benefit, yet there is a potential to efficiently capture energy of these airflows.